Lovers Apart
by LibertyRage
Summary: “Nothing can compare to him so don’t even try it. He left me Daphne. Yes I told him to go ahead but a frigging phone call or postcard would have been nice.” Post 513 From Brian's POV


Three whole months, Three whole fucking months and not a single word from him; Just because he thinks he's grown up living away from me now, that he's a new, free man, doesn't mean he can go all these months without calling me or even an email, although I doubt the dykes have taught him the wonders of internet porn (and email of course).

I'm talking about Gus obviously. He's seven now, at the ripe age to understand how unattractive pussy can be and how his little - or not so little with him being my son – friend can cause quite a stir in the changing rooms. Okay, so maybe not quite that age yet, but it's only seven years prior to my first queer encounter. I'm hoping he'll take on more of my genes than Lindsay's; taking on your mother's genes can be the worst gift a child could have especially if she's a lesbian, but look at Latvia for instance.

Not the country, even though I tried to convince her that yes, Latvia _is _the name of a country. My dear Daphne couldn't help but burden her one year-old daughter with that appalling excuse of a name. Latvia is definitely going to take after her non-biological father and start life as a pathetic excuse of a homosexual, but regardless of what I think I sure Hunter's very enthralled with his daughter. Daphne and Hunter, certainly a story for the Grandkids, just remind me when it's Halloween because I'm sure Debbie's running out of horror stories.

The door of my office slid to the left to reveal Cynthia, my loyal PA and the latest bleach-blond intern that I had yet to fuck.

"Mr Kinney, your 12 o'clock meeting is here." Said the teen. I think Cynthia mentioned his name was Leon, Leamo or Li-

"Raythe," close enough… "And I will set up the boardroom, but in the meantime I'd present yourself to the fuckers. One looks like he has your 12 inch dildo shoved up his ass."

"Why Cynth, no bad language in front of the infant. After all I doubt he even knows what else can be done with ones ass besides having a shit."

Leamo, or whatever, turned bright pink. I'm guessing one of the other interns had filled him in on the shocking news that CEO, Mr Brian Kinney was indeed a fag. A hot one at that.

"He'll get used to it, but honestly Brian, if you can put this deal off, you'll have every company in the country after you. I can't imagine who'd buy a CD of this rubbish."

I smirked at her disgusted face as she gestured to the CD player that was playing the classical music that I was trying oh-so-hard to advertise. I walked out of my office and through the other ones to be greeted by the ever-expanding mass of employees in Kinnetik's main headquarters. With other Kinnetik offices in Chicago, LA, San Francisco and eventually Manhattan and Boston, it was a wonder I actually manage to get any sleep between work and fucking.

"You." I said pointing at a young redhead girl, whose eyes widened at me addressing her. "Get Theodore in the conference room in exactly fifteen seconds or you're fired."

My eyes may have deceived me but I could have sworn her eyes actually managed to get bigger as she shuffled away quickly, not before declaring a high pitched yet meek

"Yes Sir!"

As it seems, yet another day in the life of me, Brian Kinney had begun, and just in case you were wondering the redhead was fired.

Woody's was swarming with tricks just begging to be done up the ass, but alas nothing better than Drag Night at Poppers. It was a disappointment to say the least and being stuck with the 'gang' was hardly much fun. Since a few departures from the elite group of Pittsburgh's finest homosexuals, it was just me, with the tag-along of Michael, the Professor, Mini-Michael (Hunter), Daphne, Theodore, Blake and Emmett.

"What 'bout him, Em?" Daphne said gesturing to the solider-like skinhead at the bar, whom was conveniently glancing in my direction.

"Hmm, I dunno about you Sweetie, but I'm sure that package comes with a **_very_** big package." Emmett said making the group laugh.

"I'd say 5 and a half." I mumbled, continuing playing solo at pool. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that everyone glanced my way and it seemed only the Professor had the intelligence to understand.

"Don't tell me you…"

"Last Thursday, not the greatest and kind of lacking in the experience department."

Daphne grinned. "So compared to Justin…"

I threw her a look that stopped everyone at the table.

"Nothing can compare to him so don't even try it." She started to continue and we had all heard this story before. "He left me Daphne. Yes I told him to go ahead but a frigging phone call or postcard would have been nice."

"I'm sure he's just busy." Theodore added after a long silence of wide-eyed stares. I gulped down the remainder of my drink and picked up my coat.

"Nobody stays busy for 1155 days. Not even Rage or J.T." I said with a last glimpse at Michael.

Justin. He had been gone 3 years and exactly two months. Not that anyone's counting or anything. I fiddled with the thin silver chain around my neck that held the platinum ring we had planned to exchange at our commitment ceremony. We had kept in touch for about a year, acting as married men, with our dedicated acts of monogamy and long emails. That was until his last visit. He had been offered an art show in London (since when has that been the art capital of the world?) and was kind enough to ask my blessings to work there.

"I'll be back, I swear." Justin said holding my head in place, so my eyes had no choice but to meet his.

"_No…you wont." He kissed me, still hopeful that I would believe his dream._

AN: My first ever QAF fic! What y'all think?


End file.
